Embracing Myself
by Lunamaru
Summary: Gohan meets three different versions of himself from different times and circumstances. Now forced to make difficult choices dealing with the other Gohans, the half-Saiyan finds what it truly means to be a son and himself.
1. Brought to a Realization

A/N: I write quickly if I do it all at once. XD. Just wrote this within 3 hours. Wooh!

Disclaimer: DBZ doesn't belong to me!

Warnings: ... Do I have warnings for this? Not really! Fighting? Violence? But that comes with DBZ! Wow, no real warnings!! :O

No romance!

**_Embracing Myself_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Brought to a Realization_**

Recoome grinned widely as he punched the half-Saiyan in the stomach, making the boy lose his breath and careen into the ground. Arms shaking as he pulled himself out of the crater, Gohan looked up, blood running down his chin as he glared defiantly up at the Ginyu Force member.

"I-I have to keep trying ...for Piccolo... Yamcha... Tien and Chioatsu... They're all counting on me...And I'm NOT going to LET THEM DOWN!" Gohan to screamed as he launched at Recoome who giggled. Throwing a hard punch towards Recoome's face, Gohan panted tiredly as he hit the boulder beneath, obliterating it.

"Ha ha, you missed me! Now it's my turn! RECOOME BOOMER!!!!" Red balls of ki shot at Gohan, who dodged as fast as he could, the Ginyu Force member laughing heavily as he flicked the balls everywhere, lighting up the ground.

Gohan shot into the sky as the barrage of ki balls finished only to find Recoome's hand pulled back before it was slapped across his face. A knee to the stomach and a two-handed punch to the back had the boy falling to the ground in agony, barely able to move.

The orange-haired warrior watched as the half-Saiyan slowly got to his feet, laughing out "Still alive!?" before he continued to watch his struggle. Gohan stumbled forward before landing on his face, where he spat out some blood, cringing as it ran over his cheek. Then he got up again, gritting his teeth together as he shakily made his way towards Recoome.

The Ginyu Force Member landed a few yards in front of Gohan, crossing his arms regally as he smirked. The demi-Saiyan panted as he closed one eye in pain before resuming his walk, limping heavily now.

"No, I can't...quit! Dad...wouldn't quit!" Gohan strained before launching forward once more, screaming as Recoome only laughed in reply. The man dodged at the last minute before extending his leg and kicking Gohan squarely in the side of his head. There was a crack, a distinct crack that made Gohan's will power and strength leave him as he fell to the ground in unimaginable pain and agony.

"Daddy..." was all that left his lips before his conscious brain left him and the welcoming blackness overtook his mind.

---X

"Hmph, look at you! You're such a disgrace...! You have all that power and you don't even use it! Sure, you won't quit, but you won't win either!" A voice, a little bit more mature than Gohan's own, flitted into his mind. Then an image of a boy, about six with the same hairstyle appeared, his hair flashing before it turned gold and as he opened his eyes, Gohan recognized himself as the boy walked forward. Turquoise covered up the original black, but the face was the same.

"Who-ah, how-?!" Gohan asked in shock as this other Gohan smirked, flicking a strand of blond out of his face. His spikes weren't pointy at the ends, but flat, as if someone had cut his hair recently... Three large strands of blond still hung in his face and their cut length firmed Gohan's mind.

"You-you are me, but-but older? And... blond?" Gohan asked with bewilderment, wondering how his mind could make such an interesting image of himself before the boy glared at him.

"Yes, I am you... But no, I'm not a figment of you imagination... I'm here from the future to right a wrong... You cannot let your father take your place in the fight with Recoome... It will cause many things to happen-" here, the other Gohan sighed heavily, looking lost before he straightened and determination returned to his face.

"Ummm... the future? How did you do that? And why aren't you here in body too?" the other Gohan gave him a narrowed look before tapping thoughtfully at his chin. Only looking a few years older than himself, this other one looked much more hardened and wise than Gohan...

"I didn't come in my body because I don't want to change your future so much with my presence and confuse people... it was easier to come to your mind so no one would know the better...Though, maybe in the future of your time, I will come with my body so I can see how strong you've gotten..." Grinning widely, the other Gohan held out his hand.

"For now, I'm Omni, Gohan..." Gohan took his hand and felt a spark of power and confidence fill him. "As I said, I am here to change your future... You have to defeat Recoome on your own, and find your power... Don't be afraid, okay? I'm here with you now!"

The original Gohan shook his head slightly before a thought popped in his mind. "Why are you here? It can't be just to change my future!" Omni blinked at the question before his face became entirely serious, head bowed.

"It's for someone special..." The his face changed and with a cheeky grin in place, Omni leaned forward and with big innocent eyes blinked at Gohan before yelling "WAKE UP!".

---X

"Gohan? Son, please eat the sensu bean, you'll be all better..." Goku's face wavered out of Gohan's sights before he gulped the foreign object in his mouth down, instantly making his eyes wider as he stared bewildered at his father.

"D-dad? Is that really you?!" Gohan's face split into a blinding smile which Goku returned as they hugged, the father letting out a large sigh.

"Wooh, Gohan! Try not to scare me like that, okay? You had me going there for a minute!" Goku joked, but at the pained expression on his face, Gohan knew he probably wasn't going to be training for awhile.

**-Now, Gohan! Get Recoome, or you'll regret it...-** came Omni's voice making Gohan choke slightly before his eyes settled on the flabbergasted form of Recoome. Goku, spotting his son's line of sight, put a hand on his shoulder and smiled down at him.

"Leave this to me, Gohan... I have everything under control. Father is here now, so you can rest..." Goku grinned widely, going to power-up when Gohan's hand grabbed his gi.

"N-no... I want to fight him, dad... I know I can do it this time...Please let me finish my fight?" Gohan's black eyes penetrated Goku's soul for a moment as pride and worry battled for dominance over the full Saiyan's emotions. Determination set over Gohan as he looked up at his father before the man sighed and gave in.

"Okay, but I will step in if it looks like you're going to get seriously injured, okay?" Gohan nodded before Omni appeared in front of the boy. -**I hope your will and strength pull you through, Gohan... Remember, I know you can defeat him... just know that too...- **The demi-Saiyan stared at Recoome until the Frieza minion twitched and yelled something unintelligible. Gohan breathed deeply for a moment before letting out a breath, watching as sparks of power flitted across his breath. With a glance to his smiling father, Gohan let go of his fears and screamed as his powers manifested, his blue aura intensifying as he powered up.

Goku's eyes widened as he felt his son's power level sky rocket before the boy hissed and left the ground at a speed that made Frieza look like a sloth. Recoome stared at the boy with growing alarm before he grit his teeth and put his hands together, yelling "RECOOME LASER!".

Gohan put his hands forward, chanting lowly "Kamehame...", an attack he had never tried but always dreamed about doing. Blue ki formed in his hands as the red beam of light got closer.

"HA!" Goku looked stunned as the Kamehameha wave flew from his son's hands, who was still flying towards Recoome. The blue wave immediately obliterated the red and kept going, lighting up Recoome's terrified face before it hit the man.

Gohan stopped mid-air to glance at the two left of the Ginyu Force who were gawking at the sight of the boy's Kamehameha wave having killed their teammate. They both ran around in circles in fear before blasting off towards where their Captain had gone.

**-Good job...- **Omni said in the back of Gohan's mind, and with a exhalation, the power the boy had held left, leaving the demi-Saiyan panting for breath as he dropped to the ground. Stumbling slightly, Gohan felt himself be steadied and looked up into his father's proud face.

"Gohan...it's true then..." the Full Saiyan smiled before Krillin ran up to them, grinning. Slapping Gohan on the back heartily, the bald man laughed as the boy flew into his father, blinking.

"Gohan! You little squirt! You did it! You really did it!" the monk jumped around in circles, making Goku laugh as the short man fell on his face. Vegeta grimaced in the background, wondering how they got healed so quickly, and how that little boy had gotten so much power.

* * *

So, a story that's not rated M and isn't yaoi... WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!

I think it's called the "Gohan syndrome". I have to write Gohan stories... O_O Is what happens XD

Well, on the flip-side for me, there's not really any het in here that I can't take. Chi chi... is there, but I don't have to write GokuChi stuff, just family stuff! Ahahaha~!


	2. Whose Defeat?

A/N: Watch DBZ while you type, ya, ya, ya! ANYWAY XD This might seem lightly-detailed, since I'm trying to get all the parts that are from the episodes out of the way. Sorry ahead of time for the badly written stuff!

Warnings: ANGST. Violence. The not-so-good fighting scenes! They aren't good, that's the warning.

Starts at the episode: Transformed at Last. Mainly based off of Gohan Returns.

**-Omni Gohan talking/thoughts-**

_-Original Gohan's thoughts-_

Embracing Myself

Chapter 2

Whose Defeat?

Time Skip: Frieza's Final Form is Revealed and the Spirit Bomb has been thrown

Gohan and Krillin stood a few yards from a the whole were the Spirit Bomb had struck and stared blankly around them. It felt like no one was alive, in the back of Krillin's mind. But Gohan had a different opinion.

"They're alive..." he mumbled, almost brokenly, to himself, relief flooding him when a voice sounded in his mind, who hadn't spoken since Recoome's defeat.

**-Be cautious now. Don't let yourself become careless...- **

Then a green hand appeared from the water and Gohan forgot Omni's words, both he and Krillin jumping up into the air and haphazardly flying towards the two. Goku panted deeply as Piccolo stood, waiting for the other two. Gohan's eyes filled with tears before he was running across the distance between him and his father and throwing his arms around the man.

"Daddy..." Gohan sobbed before he felt arms wrap around him, patting him comfortingly. It was to joyous laughter that Krillin and Gohan spotted doom above.

Frieza stood, tail half gone and one eye closed in pain, atop a boulder just tens of meters away from the group. He did not cackle or smirk as he pointed one finger and aimed it straight for Goku.

"DEATH BEAM!" Piccolo's eyes widened before he threw himself against his rival and felt the blast fly through his chest. Coughing blood up once, the Namekian fell, the three left staring in horror as their comrade fell. Gohan's hands shook as he took a step closer to his friend, dropping to his knees as tears fled from his eyes.

"Picco...lo..." Omni was growling in the back of his head, a whisper against all of the sudden need to scream.

"Krillin, Gohan, take Piccolo to my ship and get outta here. It's about 20 kilometers west of here..." They both stood stunned as the changeling watched them now with a smirk before Goku turned toward them with an angry glare.

"GET GOING NOW!" But it was too late, because Frieza was aiming at Krillin, and the monk flew up into the air, his breath panicked as he realized he couldn't do anything against this attack.

"KRILLIN!" Both Goku and Gohan yelled, the older turning to Frieza and yelling, "Stop this at once! Let him go!"

But one of the most evil force of this universe just laughed and made a fist, crushing Krillin and causing him to explode into nothingness. As the last plead Krillin made faded into nothing as well, Goku couldn't help but feel lost as two friends disappeared and only he and his son were left.

His son...

Panicked eyes met blank black as Goku realized that his son was still _**there**_, not moving, not running. Gritting his teeth as the need to get stronger filled him, the full Saiyan screamed, a power erupting from within him as gold circled his form. Frieza stared in terror as the Legendary form of the Super Saiyan revealed itself to him.

"Gohan, take Piccolo to my space ship, then find Bulma and get out of here..." Gohan could only nod helplessly at his father's deeper and stricter tone, turning toward the prone form of his mentor. "Frieza... You won't be getting back up after this..."

---X

Gohan felt nothing as he took to the sky with Piccolo on his back, flying slowly as he tried to reason with himself. Of course, Omni came into his internal argument.

_-I-I can't just leave my father with no way home...-_ thought Gohan to himself, but he knew he'd be in the way; Recoome was one thing, but Frieza was a whole new category. He couldn't stand up to him even if he got that power Omni had evoked.

**-Hmm, yes, I agree with you... so gather everyone, send them off to Earth and stay with him... You might think you're useless, but you aren't...Now, hurry so you can help your father!- **Omni sounded...excited? It was mind-boggling that the other Gohan was excited about … fighting Frieza! Gohan shook it from his mind and stared resolutely forward,

_-Don't look back, Gohan!-_ he thought harshly when he heard the tell-tale signs of ki blasts hitting the ground and water. He shuddered as he continued on, ignoring Frieza and his father's kis. Finally, he spotted the space ship and gently put Piccolo inside on a cot, jerking when the Namek grabbed his wrist.

"D-don't d-do it, Gohan... L-let your fa-father finish....Frieza..." he pleaded, only making the boy smile sadly.

"I'm not letting him go this time..." Gohan said before he ran from the room, jumping into air as he took off to find Bulma. Just then, a screen popped up and Chichi screamed belatedly after her son.

Just as Gohan was searching for Bulma's ki, the planet shook and a red ball of light exploded in the distance. Everything was falling apart as the boy dodged around pieces of rocks flying and flew harder when the wind around him strengthened and pressed against him.

The boy flew as hard and as fast as he could in the conditions before finally Bulma's turquoise green hair came into view and he plopped down in front of her. She threw an arm around his shoulder and burst into tears, sobbing about something or another as Gohan pushed off from the ground. She ranted in his ear, making him frown as she called his dad "scoundrel".

"Can we talk another time, Bulma? The planet is about to blow!" he grumbled loudly, making her pause before she happily exclaimed about finally going home.

"AH!" Gohan shouted suddenly, making Bulma jump inn his arms before she was shouting in his ear again.

"Sorry, there's the bright side of things, we've gotten to dad's ship!" As they were about to land, the ship began to sink, the ground around it collapsing as the two swayed in the air. Getting onto the ship, Bulma slipped across the ship before starting up the ship's power. As she spotted Piccolo, her face contorted into disgust.

"AH, no way am I going into deep space with that shady character!" She griped making Gohan grit his teeth in anger. Omni silently encouraged his anger, making him snap slightly at the woman.

"Then you can't leave here either!" He said fiercely making her blink in surprise.

"Fine, fine...But we need to leave now, though! We're sinking and fast!" Gohan shook his head before Omni delightfully pointed out that this was his chance.

"Okay, fine..." he said resignedly, trudging over to the door as she strapped herself in and began to initiate the sequence to start the machine up. Just as she was about to press the big red button to lift off and the door was slowly closing, Gohan slipped through the remaining space and blasted off towards his father. The space ship didn't move as Bulma threw herself onto the floor in despair, wondering why she always got stuck with the self-sacrificing guys.

---X

Pummeled into the ground, Goku hissed out painful sounds before Frieza pushed him deep into the ground, lava bursting forth all around him. There his ki disappeared.

Gohan's mind stopped as Omni screamed wordlessly in the background. _-I-I failed...What-why?!-_ Just then, Gohan spotted Namekians standing up from their graves, shaking their heads in confusion. _-The-the Dragonballs?!- _Gritting his teeth, Gohan flew faster, trying to reach Frieza before he left the planet. Now, Omni was raging in the back of his mind, making his power level jump drastically as he, too, felt the anger and sadness pile on him. Frieza stopped as Gohan showed up in front of him.

"Oh, what's this? A pint-sized Saiyan! Now, beg for your life like your father did!" Gohan's eyes popped out of his head, making him grit his teeth in hatred.

"Father, please, help me! I can still feel you, please!" And suddenly, Omni appeared in front of him, his hair glowing as he smiled.

**-Legends can easily be reached, you just have to believe in yourself, Gohan...-** his name echoed in the back of his head before the boy opened his eyes wide, turquoise flashing across them.

"You hurt my friends, you hurt my father! I won't let you escape with what you've DONE!" Power rushed around Gohan as he broke the barrier to Super Saiyan, his scream piercing Frieza's ear drums as the evil menace cringed, his body shaking with rage and terror as the changeling watched the second Super Saiyan appear.

It wasn't a long fight since Frieza was getting weaker by the moment and Gohan wasn't waiting around for Frieza to come at him. A punch flew at Frieza at incredible speeds before he flew back slightly. He growled lowly before he spun around, screaming "DEATH BEAM!".

Dodging quickly to the right, Gohan kneed the evil creature in the stomach, following up with a roundhouse kick to the head, which had Frieza flying through the air and into a crumbling boulder. Flying out of the debris, Frieza smirked as he gathered energy above his head, gritting his teeth when Gohan came flying at him at super sonic speeds *. Before he could launch his attack, Gohan's ki blast caught him on the shoulder, making him hiss in pain as his attack disappeared. Then, as he was gathering his power around him again, Gohan made his move.

The signature Kamehameha wave was forming in his hands as the tyrant did the same with his death wave, grinning as the boy glared at him.

"This is where you end, Frieza!" Gohan growled at him, making the creature laugh.

"Funny, that's what your father said!" Then red ki was flying towards him in a menacing wave and Gohan felt all of his powers flow into his hands. Then he let it go.

The miraculously large wave flew forth and crashed into the red, fighting it for a moment before it overtook it, making Frieza gasp in horror as it launched him into the burning core of the planet. Gohan stood stock still before he smiled lightly to himself. Burning and screaming, Frieza was dying inside the core of the planet.

Worry etched itself all over Gohan's countenance as he tried to find his dad's ki, gasping before he launched himself into the watery depths below. At the bottom of the sea, his father's glowing aura burned lightly, but it seemed the man was trapped in between lava vents. Finding a boulder, Gohan rolled it onto one vent before grabbing his father and bolting for the surface.

"Gaw!" Goku breathed in, sighing as he registered Gohan there. A glare came to his face before he floated into the air and shook his head at his son.

"What are you doing here?! You are supposed to be off of the planet!" Gohan sighed as he noted his own black hair and flew up to his father.

"I defeated Frieza... Dad, it doesn't matter now, let's get going!" Of course, by then, everyone had been wished off the planet, though Omni had been involved when convincing them to let Gohan stay too. Though Goku never knew that when he was talking to the King Kai.

"B-but, the wish!" Goku shook his head, grabbing Gohan as he pulled them towards where his ship was. Hopefully it was still there!

But then, the worst thing happened: Frieza screamed in rage as he burst forth from the firey depths below, aiming at the unsuspecting pair with a feral eye as he said his finishing move: "Death Beam".

It was aimed for Goku's heart, but Gohan felt it as his father tried to locate his space ship. Pushing his father out of the way, blood spurt forth from his side as the boy gurgled blood in his mouth.

"GOHAN!" Goku screamed, eyes flashing turquoise as he turned to Frieza, his golden aura surrounding him as Frieza's insane smile greeted him.

"I WON'T LET YOU WIN!" the changeling screamed in response before launching himself forward. Meeting Goku in the air, their fists met, lightening flashing off of their attacks as Gohan clutched his side, gritting his teeth in pain. He was wavering in the air as he tried to maintain his ki before he looked up and saw the two fighting. It couldn't last or all of them would die...

Manseko......HA!" Gohan threw the attack at Frieza which caught him in the back, flinging him unfortunately forward onto Goku's outstretched fist. There was only slight resistance before the fist made a hole through the tyrant, making said tyrant gasp in utter pain. Goku's eyes widened as he found the strange colored blood all over his arm before he pulled viciously back and watched in satisfaction as Frieza's eyes faded, and he fell to the thrashing seas below.

"D-dad..." the boy called out, seeing his father's stricken face before everything faded to darkness.

---X

A blank canvas of white was all Gohan could see for miles before Omni appeared, bright gold hair standing straight up before he smiled sadly. Gohan blinked as he finally noticed a scar on the boy's cheek before Omni moved forward.

_-I-is this heaven, Omni? Did I kill you too?! Oh, no!- _Omni laughed at his second question, making Gohan frown. They were back in his mind then.

**-No, Gohan, we're in your mind... You're unconscious... Your dad should be getting you and him off of the planet by now...-** Omni sighed tiredly before he smiled again.

**-You did well, Gohan... I must go for now, though... You have someone else to meet soon... And don't forget... You're strong...You don't need to be afraid of it...- **Then he flashed into nothingness, his presence gone from Gohan's mind as he woke up, eyes wide as he stared at his father.

"Gohan! You're okay!" the man grabbed the boy and hugged him tightly, making the boy hiss in pain. "Oh, sorry... still tender..." the man said sheepishly before getting up and going over to the controls. "I made it just in time for this to fly off the planet and get on a course for Earth...Wooh, that sure was a close one!" Purple blood still stuck to Goku's right fist and arm, making Gohan twitch before he moaned in pain.

"Ah, just relax, Gohan. We're on our way home! And everybody is back!" Goku spun in a circle as Gohan sighed heavily, smiling when his father leaned over him and brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes.

"Now sleep son, and this time, let your dad take care of it..." Gohan laughed lightly at the grin on his father's face before he yawned, wondering what he would have to do when he got home.

Home...to that thought Gohan passed out, not waking up even when they hit an asteroid field and went off course....

---X

And to that note, we end! Thanks for reading, now will you take a moment and review it? I love you more when you review! XD Baiting you is fun! :D

*-"super sonic speeds" is from a very famous anime/manga. If anyone can guess the right one, I will most likely be posting the next chapter by Friday afternoon and be giving them a sneak-peek at the next Gohan that will be coming to visit!


	3. Gone Forever Again?

A/N: So, after getting a certain review, I realized how utterly not like-me this story is and decided to change up the chapters and add some more excitement and crazy changes to the plot. Embracing Myself got a much needed "upgrade" in the plot department and I hope you all enjoy its revamped changes. And now I have a major warning for you:

Warnings: _**ANGST**_. Tragedy. **Character Deaths** (These are serious-not-going-to-come-back deaths). Controversial issues (the good ol' Jerry Springer issues XD). Most will only be touched on, just as a reference, etc while others will be detailed in full.

This will still be about Gohan finding himself, etc, but with more … fun added to it. You'll just have to read to see what I mean! :D And on another note, does anyone know a lot about the Yardratians? There sure isn't much about them! XD Oh and one last note: I can be really evil, especially to my favorite characters... But I do like happy endings. Wanna see if I want one in my own story? ;)

**_Embracing Myself_**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Gone Forever...Again?_**

**_

* * *

_**

Goku Son was not too technologically sound, especially when it came to space ships. He usually could figure out the controls if they were easy enough, but sometimes, he messed up. Like right now...the ship was shaking thunderously as he covered Gohan's still form with his own, grunting as he held his son close.

"Autopilot system: Failure. Navigation System: Failure. Engines one and five: Destroyed. Engines two and three: Failing. Crash course to planet: Yardrat," the computer was flashing bright red letters at the Full Saiyan as he looked up with black, wide eyes, curling around his boy more as the ship began to countdown the time til they crashed.

"Ten seconds til crash landing. Nine....eight....seven...." Fire erupted around the round ship as Goku pressed his son more securely into his arms before ducking his head against the boy's. "Six...five...four...three...t-" There was a jolt as a piece of engine went flying off, Goku watching as it went out into space behind them.

"One..." The first Super Saiyan flashed his energy around the both of them as the space ship crashed into the ground, the monitor disconnecting from its tower and smashing into the floor as the walls seemed to undulate before everything stopped. The sound of fire could be heard as Goku sighed, letting his energy go as he picked himself and Gohan up.

The space ship looked still intact for the most part except for the monitor and a few places where the metal hard been torn off. It was a miracle they had had enough oxygen with the holes in the ship, but Goku didn't dwell on it as he sensed many kis walking toward them cautiously. Placing Gohan's unconscious form on a bed and tucking him in hurriedly, the Full Saiyan walked to the door of the ship, wondering if it would even open as he pressed the button. The door flew open-and away as it unhinged and skidded across the ground to land in front of a lot of red and pink creatures.

Their eyes all stared at Goku as his first instinct was to go on the defensive, but he shook his head and smiled widely. Walking slowly towards them, the Full Saiyan relaxed slightly as a larger greenish-blue creature walked forward, bowing to him.

"Saiyan that defeated Freiza... We humbly accept you to our planet, Yardrat...I am Soba, the leader of the Yardartians... and you are?" Goku blinked before bowing and grinning widely.

"I am Goku Son, but-but how did you know I defeated Frieza? And Gohan helped!" Soba nodded, causing the ones around him to run to the ship and making Goku flail in bewilderment.

"Well, Goku Son... there's a lot you're going to learn from us...We'll get to fixing your ship and maybe we could talk of some training for you...For now, are you hungry?" At the mention of food, Goku's stomach rumbled loudly, making the Yardratians laugh as the man blushed before he joined in.

"Okay, just let me see if I can get my son up... he's been passed out since we got on the ship..." Soba's face turned from blank and neutral to worried as he walked with Goku to the boy in question.

Gohan was still asleep, blankets curled around his legs as he fitfully turned in his sleep. Goku frowned, wondering what was keeping his son asleep before the leader of the Yardratians touched his hand to the half-Saiyan's forehead. The creases there disappeared as Gohan relaxed, his movements stopping as Soba turned to the full Saiyan.

"He's had a serious injury and is recovering... I took away the pain, but his body is fighting my healing... He will be in this coma until he feels better or an ultimate need to awaken arises. For now, he'll be fine...We can move him into our healing quarters after you eat..." The father's brow furrowed as he lightly touched his son's cheek with rough-padded fingers before he followed after Soba, to food, and maybe new training.

---X

Gohan sat in his white mind-scape with a pout on his lips as he waited for Omni to show up. But no matter how much he wanted to see this other Gohan, the less it seemed likely for him to show himself as the minutes ticked by.

Then he showed up...but, it wasn't Omni... It was a different Gohan this time...

This new Gohan had longer hair, to his mid-back, his eyes were hard, but sparkled with intelligence. He was taller and older than Gohan by a few years, had a sword strapped to his back and had a peculiar aura around him. His clothes were peculiar too and in purple, orange and white. It seemed like he was wearing a white uni-tard covered by a flowing purple, strangely-cut over-shirt. An orange loincloth-looking piece fell from his waist, reaching just to his mid-shins while white boots like the ones Goku wore adorned his feet.

_-Gohan... the one we're all trying to change for the better... well, I hope this works...__- _the older Gohan sighed before smiling and walking up to his counterpart and holding out his hand. _-__Hello, Gohan, call me Kakou. I will be your next 'guide'__-_ Kakou smiled widely as Gohan shook his hand with a perplexed look on his face.

-Nice to meet you, Kakou...- Gohan said in reply before Kakou was throwing his sword into the ground with a quick flick of his wrist. Startled, the younger boy fell on his butt, blinking when he found Kakou right in his face.

_-You're lucky, y'know...-_ It was said with such an intense stare that Gohan looked away before Kakou realized he had confused and scared the younger boy._ -Uhh, yeah, so anyway...-_ the older Gohan laughed, rubbing his head as he turned around before he glanced back at the original Gohan. _-So, let me tell you something... There are many transformations that you in particular are going to be able to reach... Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2... Super Saiyan 3... And something called 'Mystic Form'... I've reached all of them...and so will you...eventually...- _he grinned widely as he leaned his weight on his sword, peering at Gohan, who sat on his butt still.

_-But for now, you need to rest... your body is recovering from that Death Beam to the side...-_ Gohan was patted on the head, making him blink before blackness took the place in front of his eyes.

---X

The repairs on the ship were going quickly since the Yardratians were very adept in fixing things, especially wrecked space ships. They had just finished patching the holes and attaching new engines when they were called to stop, to celebrate the vanquishing of the evil tyrant, Frieza. They left the space ship, one Yardartian accidentally tripping as he rushed after the others. A metal object flew into the ship, hitting something and making the once dead monitor flash to life.

"Launching sequence started. One minute to launch. New coordinates acquired. Heading to Planet...IOAGI290UCFK quadrant..." The machine hummed to life as the loudness of drums covered its noise from the inhabitants of the planet. The newly equipped engines hummed happily as the controls lit up and started to countdown. The whole ship thrummed as it got to ten, the door that had been thrown off closing with a large THUD as the countdown got to 1.

"Launching. Will break planet's atmospheric pull in three minutes. Autopilot locked," Then the ship lifted into the air and promptly flew straight up.

---X

_-Go...Goh...Goha....GOHAN!-_ Gohan opened his eyes to his white mind-scape, Kakou having shook him "awake" at least consciously in his mind. The teen's eyes were wide with fright before he looked at Gohan.

_-WAKE UP!-_ it startled Gohan enough that he woke up with a gasp, instantly falling out of his bed. Hands on the floor in front of him, the boy panted heavily before the ship shook below him and his onyx eyes widened in utter fear. Feeling for his father's ki, Gohan looked up, his eyes slitted as he hissed in pain.

"Oh no, what happened?!" Gohan yelled aloud, dragging himself across the floor to the controls and pulling himself up with his minimal strength. Trying to make the ship stop, the boy felt tears fall down his cheeks as all he got was: "CONTROLS LOCKED".

"No...no...no...please, no!" Gohan sobbed, jolting out of his chair as the ship pushed its engines to go faster. Hitting his bed, the half-Saiyan pulled himself up, pressing himself against the window as he screamed one word:

"DADDY!"

---X

Goku paused in eating the strangely delicious red fruit in front of him as he felt a spike of ki. Gohan's ki. Blinking as the implications flew over him, the full Saiyan stood to his full height, making every alien stare at him.

"Gohan... something's wrong..." And he flew off, his chair smashing into pieces as he crashed through the side of the building. That's when he saw it: their space ship flying up into the air with increasing speed. Goku felt his breath leaving him as he watched in horror before he screamed, gold flowing over his features as he blasted off.

Gritting his teeth, the Saiyan pushed all his power in reaching his son, feeling hope bloom as he got near the white orb. Reaching out to the door, he screeched in pain as he was easily burned, glancing to the side and seeing Gohan crying against the window.

-DADDY!- was clearly what the boy was screaming, and it struck Goku hard in the chest as he moved over to his son and smiled at him. Gohan blinked before smiling back, though albeit more sadly. Tears flew down both of their cheeks as Gohan's small palm pressed against the window, Goku bearing the pain as he pressed his own over his son's.

"I'll find you..." Goku said, knowing Gohan would read his lips as the boy shuddered.

-I'll come back...- was his answer before the altitude finally got to Goku and he wheezed, shaking harshly and making the half-Saiyan inside scream in terror.

"I'M SORRY!" Goku choked out, tears running down his face as his Super Saiyan transformation dropped, falling back to the planet below, now unconscious. Gohan let the tears fall more freely as he pressed himself back against the window as he mouthed slowly:

-I won't let you be alone again, father...Wait for me...- the black haired boy crumbled into a ball, curling in on himself as he let out a shuddering breath. His white space ship broke the planet's pull and shifted before blasting off, away from Yardrat.

A being smiled in their own ship, clicking some buttons at the controls before their ship flew after Gohan's.

"Now, my chance has come... finish the plan, then go after... Goku..." Hatred oozed from Goku's name before the being grinned, an evil grin that made the person's face become warped from its natural innocence. "Then he will know true pain..."

* * *

A/N: So, no one knows "Super Sonic Speeds"? Seriously!? Wow, I'm just going to wait and see if anyone can guess it, and I will reveal the identity of the above mystery person to the "winner"! OOOH!

And if you try to guess who that is, well... I won't tell you! Until the story reveals said person. Then I will make you all go "WHAT?" and I will feel satisfied! XD

Anyway, thanks for the reviews, they're awesome and make me actually write on this, I mean seriously! I get a review, and about half of a page goes up. So, review please! I'll update faster :3


	4. When You're All Alone

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews :D

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ (Kai and GT) and do not profit from writing this story.

Embracing Myself

Chapter 4

When You're All Alone

Gohan Son was a tough boy: he took his mom's verbal abuse and sometimes frying pan without a true word of complaint; he went through each and every battle so far with a toughness his dad secretly admired. So as Gohan watched the planet Yardrat disappear into the darkness of the universe, the boy bit his lip and began to to try to figure out how to get the controls to unlock themselves. But the pain at his side had begun to take its toll on his strength and energy.

By the time Gohan managed to frustrate himself into laying back down, there were tears of sadness, self-doubt and pain in his onyx eyes.

"What am I going to do...?" he mumbled to himself, wincing when he jarred his side.

_-Well, good thing I showed up early, huh? We need to first get your side properly taken care of... Your father stopped the bleeding, but it's not healing correctly...- _Kakou's ghostly form appeared before the original, smiling mysteriously as he walked around the space ship.

"I-I've been wondering... how can you show up like this if you're only in my mind?" Kakou chuckled, leaning on the control console with an ease that made Gohan frown slightly.

_-Well, it's a thing we Gohans from another time learn when we go through the space-time continuum... it's something that just happens... if you ever have to go into the past, future, or whatnot, you will learn its secrets... But, enough of that...The first-aid kit is in the bottom drawer of the bathroom... I'd get it, but... no body...- _As Gohan slowly made his way to the bathroom, Kakou began to talk to himself. _-I mean, I guess I could travel back to my body, then travel here and be here in both body and mind, but it would wear down on me, so, is unhelpful even in this slightly dire moment...-_ Their eyes met as Gohan raised a skeptical brow at the other, who laughed at his expression.

_-Sorry, so used to talking to myself to work things out...-_ Gohan nodded at this explanation, quietly sitting himself on his messed up bed and folding his legs under him.

_-Okay, you're going to want to get the hydrogen peroxide wipes and wipe down your wound with it. It will sting, so-_ A yelp stopped the older Gohan, who watched in silence as the original Gohan bit his lip and kept cleaning his wound with shaky fingers.

_-My strength has been fighting off the infection... which is very unhelpful since I need to train you for what is to come, though your timeline definitely differs already from what our intentions were...- _Kakou shook his head, his long hair flicking back and forth. Placing his hands on his hips as Gohan finished wrapping up his side, the other Gohan tutted to himself._ -Really, this is all too complicated for me!-_

"Do you always talk to yourself like that?" Gohan asked sheepishly, straightening as he patted his stomach lightly.

_-...Yes, so shut up about it!-_ Kakou had the decency to blush before the ship shook, rumbling loudly. _-Oh no... seems like something's going wrong again...- _Gohan got up from his bed and struggled over to the control panel, which was flashing bright colors at them.

"Space Dimensional Shift! Space Dimensional Shift! Time continuum causing ripples through space. Please take your seats and buckle in," Gohan quickly did as the monitor instructed, sitting in the pilot chair and strapping in securely.

_-Space Dimensional Shift? That means more than one person is in the past...or not in their correct timeline...-_ Kakou pondered as he floated in the air peacefully, everything around him shaking violently. Gohan's teeth clattered before the shaking ended, the computer peacefully explaining that they were back on course for... some mysterious planet.

Kakou watched in silence as Gohan tripped over his feet, landing lightly on his bed, where he passed out. The planet they were nearing was obscured by clouds, but Kakou kept getting a weird feeling he wasn't going to like this new planet. Or maybe just the people on the planet.

_-Kakou to Omni, Kakou to Omni! Are you there, you idiot?- _Kakou hissed aloud, jolting when the other Gohan snapped loudly back at him.

**-Yes, I am! Don't call me an idiot! You'd be calling yourself an idiot! Ha ha...- **Kakou's eyes closed as he muttered "Patience is a gift" before he slowly let out a breath.

_-Omni, you're not...in this time, are you?-_ There was a moment of silence before the younger Gohan laughed.

**-No! Because apparently, the Elder Namekian, Guru, is going to have their dragon wish back my dad! I can't wait!-** There was a happy, jittery sound before Kakou sighed.

-_I'm happy for you but...Something's wrong here...someone else is in the past too...Someone who isn't supposed to be...-_ Both thought in the next silence, the ship rocking slightly as it began its descent.

-**Well, it might be that Mirai Trunks guy you were talking about. Doesn't he come back in time to warn us of the impending doom?- **Omni asked, sounding slightly amused, but hiding his worry.

_-Yes, but this is way too soon...It was a year after Frieza's defeat...when Goku comes back from Yardrat that Mirai Trunks appears...-_ They both tried not to think of the other possibilities this meant.

"Landing on Planet Grashtove. Two minutes to landing..." the computer suddenly announced, startling the two other Gohans before Kakou shook his head and canceled the connection between him and Omni.

"Grashtove? That sounds... alien..." Gohan muttered from the bed, sitting up as he rubbed his eyes. The older Gohan nodded, still lost in thought before the ship landed, roughly against the ground, causing the boy to fly out of his bed.

_**THUNK.**_

"OW!" Gohan yelled, rubbing his abused head, glaring at Kakou when he laughed. The door opened, both looking out as they spotted a man in … Saiyan armor?

"Who goes there?" the man yelled out, cape rushing around him as the wind picked up. Gohan walked forward, tail wrapping instinctively around his small waist.

"You-you're Saiyan?" the man asked, stepping forward before he nodded his head. "I am Paragus, and this is New Vegeta..." he gestured behind him, where a grand castle-like structure stood white and proud. "And who are you?"

"My-my name's Gohan Son... nice to meet you, sir..." the boy still had manners, bowing to the older male with respect as Paragus's eyebrow rose.

"Not a Saiyan name, and too young to have lived on Planet Vegeta... Are you a...half-Saiyan perchance?" Gohan looked sharply up at that, narrowing his eyes before he nodded.

"A half-Saiyan... huh... What is the other species? Changeling? Reptilian?" the half-Saiyan shook his head, mumbling something before clearing his throat and warily saying:

"Human... the other half is human..." Paragus nodded, an astounded look on his face before he smiled.

"Well, Gohan the half human, half Saiyan, why is it that you've come here?" he asked curiously gesturing for the child to walk with him. Kakou, by this time was gone from Gohan's sights, yet was a reassuring presence in the back of his mind.

"My ship malfunctioned and programmed itself to come here, actually... it called this planet 'Grashtove' though..." Paragus smirked before he smiled gently down at Gohan.

"The planet was formerly called Grashtove...We'll get your ship fixed up, but in the meantime, enjoy yourself... Oh, here is Broly...Gohan, meet my son, Broly..." The man before him had tinted blue-green hair, gold bands decorating his arms. A gold necklace hung from his neck, another gold band around his neck as his impassive eyes found Gohan. He had no shirt on but had on a red loincloth over his white, loose pants. A tiara with a blue gem circled his head before he moved forward, bowing to Gohan as they drew nearer. Gold loop earrings adorned his ears, swishing as he stood straight.

"Hello little one, I am Broly," he said in a calm, yet sinister tone. Gohan felt a shiver up his spine but held out his hand to this man with something pushing him to do so.

"Hello Broly, I am Gohan Son...it's very nice to meet you..." the taller male looked to his father, who shrugged before Paragus moved around his son, letting Broly firmly grasp Gohan's small hand in his own.

"It's... nice to meet you too..."

Kakou didn't like this predicament, but wisely kept silent as Gohan followed Broly after Paragus. The oldest of the three told his son to show their guest around while he worked in his lab, making the other full Saiyan frown deeply before he turned to the young Saiyan with a smile that made Gohan think that he could really ...get Broly.

The man walked the boy around the castle, explaining the intricate designs of the Saiyan line that were depicted in its walls and teaching Gohan some Saiyan tongue when the half-Saiyan told him of his own heritage. They were truthful to each other as they walked through the unoccupied castle and it made Gohan feel a companionship he hadn't felt for a long time.

"I... dislike my father... he makes me...unhappy..." Broly admitted when they finally got to Gohan's room: a room filled with a queen bed covered in green, a dresser made of fine wood to one side, a fine rug beneath their feet and a desk made of the same fine wood across from the dresser.

"I think I know how you feel. My mother expects me to do what she wants me to, but I don't really want to become what she wants..." Gohan sighed, running a hand through his short, cut hair. "Take this hair cut for example... It's...stupid..." Broly laughed, making Gohan pout before he continued.

"Of course, I didn't want to get my hair cut, but my mom insisted... So I got it and dealt with the teasing remarks for her..." the boy plopped onto the bed as the older Saiyan gently took a seat in the elaborate chair in front of the desk.

"My father... controls me. My every move, thought, emotion..." Broly sighed, as if letting the anger that had boiled in him simmer off.

"H-how does he do that?" Gohan asked, frowning deeply as he looked carefully over the man. He stood, walking forward as Broly watched him warily, chuckling when the boy poked his necklace.

"Close...it's actually my 'tiara'..." He said it with disdain and disgust as he fingered the gold around his head. Small fingers walked along it, making Broly blink as the child touched the gem in the middle and a spark flew off of it.

"Woah! That's crazy... Why would he want to do that...?" Gohan mumbled, biting his lip as he looked up at the man, big eyes trying to pull the answer out of him. Eyes narrowing as he realized what the truth might cause, Broly stood, making the boy stumble back before the older male patted the boy's head fondly.

"It doesn't matter. It won't come off anyway... Don't worry about it. I have to go now, though...I'll come up and get you for dinner..." And Broly was out of the room, Gohan frowning as he plopped back on the massive bed behind him.

_-I don't like it here...There's something not...right about this situation...- _Kakou announced to the silence, making Gohan look over at him as he pouted.

"Well, of course not! Broly is being controlled by his own father! How would you feel if...if..." the younger Gohan slid a hand over his eyes, groaning softly. "I'm-I'm never going to make it back to him...!" Kakou shifted at the sudden change of topics before sighing deeply.

_-I'm going to train you... specifically that mind of yours... You're still not as willful and confident as you need to be...We'll train in your mindscape, though... It's too dangerous to reveal myself to these … Saiyans...- _the older Gohan ran a finger over his lip, poking the corner of his mouth before smiling down to a tearful Gohan.

"How are you so sure of yourself...?" he asked quietly as Kakou floated before him.

_-Hmm, that's a story I'll have to tell you later. It's my life story, after all...-_ Kakou grinned widely before he pointed to the bathroom. _-You should go take a relaxing bath or something... You need it- _Then his form disappeared as Gohan felt his presence in the back of his head.

The boy walked into the bathroom, marveling at the marble counters, sinks and bath tub. The bluish gray of the marble stood out against the bright sky blue of the tiles of the floor and ceiling. The large tub took up one corner of the room, weird letters and knobs on one side of the basin. Trying to figure out how to turn the water on, pink fluid instead came out of one nozzle, filling the air with a scent of some type of strange, yet wonderful floral smell. A blue knob seemed like the choice as deep blue water filled the tub, mixing with the pink soap. Gohan grinned widely as he stripped of his very dirty clothes and placed them on the counter. Slipping into the tub, the half-Saiyan sighed pleasantly, feeling a lot better as the warm water soothed him. Touching the bandages over his stomach, the boy poked his side, cringing as it twinged in discomfort.

_-Close your eyes... We'll do some trial and error right now... see what does and doesn't work for you...-_ Gohan did as he was told, immediately seeing Kakou standing in front of his mind-self.

_-Good, now... Relax fully, let all thoughts and troubles be washed away...-_ Gohan nodded once, thinking of nothing as he blanked his mind. Kakou smiled as he walked around the boy, gathering his power.

_-Now, let your power come out...slowly, bit by bit.- _Kakou stopped his circling, standing in front of the demi-Saiyan with narrowed eyes. Gohan's breath came out slowly, and with it, gold light shined lightly from the boy. It grew in intensity as the minutes went by before Kakou had to hold a hand over his eyes.

_-Now, grab your anger at Radditz, Frieza, and Recoome! Remember the pain when you felt your dad's ki vanish ...! Take all those bad memories and utilize them!-_ Gohan's terrified black eyes opened wide as he stared up at the other Gohan. Suddenly, his lips trembled and tears dripped down his cheeks, his hands turning into fists as he clenched them by his sides. A scream ripped through his body as gold suddenly cracked across his small form. Kakou immediately clapped a hand down on Gohan's shoulder, subduing the power as it tried to flare out of control.

Gohan was shaking his head back and forth, making the older Gohan blink before he knelt in front of his younger self. _-Gohan, wake up... You aren't ready to face this yet... let go for now...-_ As if the dam stopping the water from rushing past collapsed back into place, the younger half-Saiyan opened terrified eyes, staring at his hands. Flickers of gold walked across them as he pushed them back under the water.

"Gohan? Dinner will be ready in five and I brought you some change of clothes, seeing as yours were dirty..." Broly's voice was light as he pressed the door to the bathroom open. Gohan smiled up at him, kind of relieved to see the other Saiyan rather than his father.

"What are we having?" the boy asked as he jumped out of the bath, letting it drain as he pulled a soft, green towel around him.

"Hmmm, Taxig meat, well-done and Chuba leaves with speckled Larnx for flavor..." At the openly bemused look he got, Broly laughed, shaking his head as the kid grinned in response.

"I guess you'll just have to see, then, huh?" The tall man said with a smirk before he noticed blood seeping from the boy's side.

"You're injured? How did this happen?" Broly frowned, putting one big hand gently over the now bleeding wound.

"Oh, uhm... When fighting an evil tyrant, I got hit in the side, saving my father from a death beam...It's been really hard to heal..." Gohan cringed slightly as the larger Saiyan started to unwrap it. The wound was mostly bruised, purple skin surrounding the bleeding, fist-sized hole in his side. Broly lightly touched the dark-colored skin with a finger tip before green surrounded it. Gohan gasped as the pain slowly receded, taking the bruises with it and stopping the bleeding.

"Wow...how'd you do that?" the boy asked in amazement, placing his palm over the reddish wound before looking up at the other Saiyan.

"Something I've learned from having a lot of wounds myself... But, let's not get into this now..." He tugged Gohan over to his clothes and slipped the flowing robe over the boy's head. As the older male tied the sash around the boy, Gohan stared up at Broly with a mixture of appreciation and puzzlement. Just as the full Saiyan finished the intricate tying that made the sash fall in a delicate sort of way, he didn't catch the look the half-Saiyan was giving him and instead led them out of the bathroom and through the maze of the castle to the dining room. The long, green-wooded table sat in the middle of the room, two large chairs at the ends of the table while many black-seated chair were sprawled in between. Large platters sat in between the three set plates, where napkins and a large glass sat. There were no utensils to be found on the table. Broly looked to one corner, where Paragus stepped out from, a large smile on his face as he sat at the head of the table.

"Come, sit down and enjoy the meal, young friend..." the father said, his voice low and mischievous as he tucked into his food. He picked up a large piece of meat with his bare hands, and took a huge,disgusting bite, making Gohan cringe slightly as he sat in his seat in between the two ends of the table. Broly sat at the other end, nodding to the youngest as he too dug in.

The conversation was almost nil, except for the occasional question about Earth, seeming that Broly was steadfast in trying to avoid his father's piercing gaze. After all the strange food was gone, servants filed out of a back room, their heads down and feet scrambling as Paragus stood, staring straight at his son.

"Excuse us, Gohan. Broly and I have some business to take care of. Please, enjoy your night. If you need anything, there is a bell you can ring in your room for one of the many servants..." Broly stood at that, quickly following after his father as Gohan reached out a hand.

"Broly..." the half-Saiyan whispered before he quickly walked out of the dining room. He just saw the ends of Paragus' cape go around the corner.

_Gohan, don't think about it! First, we need to get to your dad! That is the main priority here!_ Kakou suddenly yelled into his mind as he made to follow, pausing as he came to the bend.

"Ugh, I know you're right, but..." Angrily, the boy crushed his fist against the wall, making a nice fist-shaped hole before he pulled back and sheepishly stared at the gaping hole.

"Whoops," Gohan groaned as he turned around and made his way upstairs to his bedroom.

_So, we're going to work on controlling that power of yours next..._ Kakou informed him, taking form next to the other Gohan as they made it to Gohan's room. Plopping on his bed, the half-Saiyan immediately straightened as a sudden increase in ki flashed through his mind.

"Broly... Broly's ki just sky-rocketed! He's-he's really strong! Stronger than me or dad..." Gohan stared, wide-eyed into the distance as the ki fluctuated harshly before the whole castle began to shake. Just as suddenly as it started, the ki began to disappear just as quickly, becoming controlled as pain lanced through the energy.

"He's...he's being controlled!" Gohan clenched his fist as he stood. Power drifted around him as he tried to contain it, barely managing to as he bit his lip. Kakou only stared into the distance as he too felt the emotions coming off of the ki.

"I-I can't just stand by any longer!" Gohan yelled at Kakou, who only glanced at him.

_You are in control of your own actions...and consequences... Do as you please... _At that, the half-Saiyan launched out of the door, flying down the stairs and hallways toward the flickering kis. Paragus was going to stop controlling Broly if Gohan had anything to say about it!

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I got into Resident Evil, which somehow lead to me being obsessed with House before I started watching DBZKai. XD It's so pretty! I like how they compile it too! YAY! Review please! Thankies! :)


End file.
